


Cherry Pie

by qiangqiangSWYS



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 女装攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiangqiangSWYS/pseuds/qiangqiangSWYS
Summary: 天雷滚滚女装攻女装stripper 堂*纯情处男大学生良
Relationships: 堂良, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Cherry Pie

# Cherry Pie   
“哎呀，九良，就跟我们一起去吧，你本来就好不容易跟我们出来玩儿一趟，别扫兴。”  
酒店门口，五个已然喝得上了头的男生勾肩搭背歪歪扭扭地站着，旁边还有一个站得笔直的男生，看起来明显跟他们格格不入。  
大学四年，周九良跟同寝的人关系从来就不怎么亲密，但是也不算差。宿舍老大在大学里过的最后一个生日，说什么也要去大饭店请弟兄们搓一顿，摆摆阔。以往这种聚会，周九良从来都是拒绝的，更遑论他们的餐后余兴节目，但现在眼瞅还有几个月毕业，一想到毕业后很可能这辈子都很难再见了，重感情的本性反而开始作祟，犹豫了一下，还是答应了。  
“得嘞！今天哥带你们去个好地方！”

好地方。这就是所谓的好地方。  
五彩斑斓的灯光下，周九良被人挤着坐在环形的皮沙发上，为了不去注意沙发上的不明污渍而死盯着面前高台中央竖立的那根钢管，嘈杂的音乐让他耳膜发麻。  
老大明显不是第一次来了，轻车熟路地招呼侍者，不由分说帮每个人点了一样的威士忌加冰，又抽出几张粉色纸币夹在指尖晃悠，“我今儿是第一次带兄弟们来，把你们这儿跳得最好的给我叫过来。”  
侍者不发一言，笑容跟缝在脸上似的，只是用明显轻蔑的眼神瞥了一眼那几张在风中颤颤巍巍的钱。  
这一下可好比戳了老大的脊梁骨，他涨红了脸，从钱包里掏出信用卡，连同所有现金一起啪的拍在台子上：“还不赶紧去！”  
侍者的笑容加深了，看起来倒是真心实意：“您稍等。”  
不一会儿，一个女人走了过来，朝他们笑了一下，轻巧地登上围在沙发中央的高台。  
比起周围那些20左右的小姑娘来说，女人不算年轻了，不到30的样子，虽然她穿着一身教导主任式的黑色西装，紧紧绑着低马尾，鼻梁上还架着一副式样死板的黑框眼镜，然而那种成熟的风情却完全没被掩盖，瞬间让小丫头们的青涩一败涂地。  
还是角色代入的哈。周九良暗暗吐槽，不想承认自己跟其他人一样被眼前的女人惊艳到了。  
“你叫什么名字？”老大饶有兴趣地问道。  
女人微微蹙眉，手指碰了碰嘴唇，摇了摇头，露出委屈的神色。  
妈的，还是个小哑巴。周九良暗骂，心里的负罪感一下升腾起来。然而旁边的几个人却十分下流地嘿嘿笑了起来，彼此交换着心照不宣的眼神。  
“她叫小孟儿，是我们这里跳得最好的，也是身价最高的。各位，请享用。”侍者鞠了一躬，将女人留在了这里。  
音乐响起，小孟儿好像进入了角色，抱起手臂，表情严肃地用巡视教室般的步伐在高台上踱步。  
音乐渐渐热烈起来，女人严肃的表情松动了，她摘下了那副黑框眼镜随手一甩。  
周九良注意到她有双漂亮的眼睛，眼型柔美，眼底黑白分明。她随手扯掉了皮筋，黑色的卷发披散下来，刚刚及肩，显出来几分俏皮。与此同时，她的表情瞬间变得魅惑起来，她舔了一下嘴唇，向下方的男人们抛了个媚眼。  
周九良明显感觉到旁边的人都呼吸一窒。  
伴随着节奏，她开始慢慢摇晃身体，一双白皙的手贴着自己的曲线上下抚摸，用刻意放慢的动作一颗颗解开纽扣，最终将那件黑色西装脱了下来扔在台上。那里面是一件黑色的抹胸。小孟儿的身材不算纤瘦，腰腹一点点恰到好处的丰腴肉感，随着乐声摇晃出曼妙的线条来，雪白的肉体与黑色的布料对比强烈。  
音乐愈发地暧昧起来，背景里的女声用周九良听不懂的语言唱出诱惑的声调，而面前的女人在贪婪急切的目光中笑得了然，在身上游走的手指抓住裤边，在某个重音的鼓点向两边用力一扯，特制的西裤应声撕裂，被女人用黑色细高跟踢到一边。  
“操……”低低的骂声此起彼伏地响起来，老大兴奋地笑了一下，调整了一下坐姿，对他们道：“妈的，今天这钱花的值了。”  
周九良不知所措地端起面前的酒杯猛灌一口，辛辣的味道一路灼烧着他的食管，他猝不及防地咳嗽起来，大脑陷入短暂缺氧，迷茫中他想，小孟儿实在有一双过于好看的腿。  
骨肉匀停的双腿从黑色小短裙里延伸出来，又直又长，小腿很细，没有一丝赘肉，大腿上的肌肉线条恰到好处，紧绷而不突兀，随着她踢腿扭腰的动作时隐时现，顶上的射灯照在大片肌肤上反射着莹白的光，和短裙边缘缀着的亮片交错在一起，分不清哪个更晃眼。  
他们坐在低处，那双令人垂涎的腿就在他们眼前触手可及，老大兴致高涨，全然忘了自己是谁在哪似的，端起手边的酒尽数泼洒在小孟儿的腿上。一桌的人看到这一幕，轰然叫起好来。  
刚化了冰的酒温度很低，这突如其来的一出让小孟儿的腿明显瑟缩了一下，但是没有打断她的动作，她只是咬了咬下唇，往这边看了看，大眼睛水光泫然，仿佛楚楚可怜。  
金黄的酒液顺着流畅的腿部线条慢慢向下淌着，这场景近乎淫靡，所有人都想入非非，除了周九良。他觉得他一定是把自己的愤怒写在了脸上，因为旁边的男生看到他哈哈大笑起来，转头拍拍另一个人的肩膀，大着舌头道：“看，你们看，咱们这位万年禁欲系竟然也怜香惜玉起来了。”  
周九良也觉得自己是疯了，要不就怪这个小孟儿勾人的本领太强，可是眼看着她把手背过去要解开抹胸的动作，周九良根本想不了其他，他猛地从座位上站起来，直直地仰视着高台上的女人：“我想点你出台，可以吗？”  
“我操！！！周九良，牛逼啊你！！！”四周爆发出疯狂的起哄的声音，小孟儿终于停下了舞步，冲他开心地笑了，仿佛早就等他这一句话似的。  
该死，她笑起来也太好看了，周九良呆呆看着她甩掉高跟鞋拎在手里，裸足走下台子，来到他身边，牵起他的手，旁若无人地走开了，将后面剩下五个人的抱怨声抛在身后。  
这么任性的吗？周九良心想，没有注意到角落里的侍者向他投来了同情的目光。  
这个包厢的条件比周九良想象中好太多了，跟外面的舞厅完全是天上地下的两个档次。良好的隔音材料将外间的嘈杂吸收得一干二净。一时脑热的周九良现在冷静下来，紧张得手都不知道往哪放。反观小孟儿，自从进到这间包厢，她整个人的感觉好像都变了，周九良说不上到底哪里不对劲，那种感觉就像在外面那个混乱的舞厅里她只是刻意将自己置于弱势，而现在她回到了自己的领地，变得轻松自在起来。  
眼见周九良的局促似乎令小孟儿感到愉悦。她不知道按了哪里的开关，包厢里的灯光变得暧昧晦暗，一首劲爆的歌曲炸响，小孟儿双手在周九良肩膀上一推，她的力气比周九良预料中大得多，他毫无防备，跌倒在靠墙的沙发里。陷进去的瞬间周九良下意识挣扎着要起身，然而小孟儿很快欺身上来，藕色的双臂撑在沙发靠背上，限制住了周九良的行动。颈、肩、锁骨与胸连成白花花的一片在周九良眼前放大，明明是香艳的景色，他却莫名感到极强的压迫感，下意识缩起身体摆出防御姿态。  
然而小孟儿强势地用右腿膝盖顶开了周九良的双腿，缓缓地俯下身去。温热的气息喷洒在周九良耳边，他声若擂鼓的心跳仿佛和房间里的音乐形成了某种奇异的共振：  
She's my cherry pie   
Cool drink of water   
Such a sweet surprise   
Tastes so good   
Make a grown man cry   
Sweet cherry pie   
在这片奇异的共振中，周九良听到一个带着笑意的男声：“小弟弟，真的好纯情啊。”低沉磁性的嗓音通过耳朵细细密密地渗进了他的心里。  
周九良猛地睁大了眼睛。  
那个声音仿佛要向周九良证明它并不是他的幻听，继续道：“重新认识一下吧，我叫孟鹤堂。你呢？”  
柔软的唇贴着周九良的侧脸，然而他已经没有了任何羞涩旖旎的心情。小孟儿，不对，是孟鹤堂，她……他，是个男的！  
没有听到想要的回答，孟鹤堂也并没有生气，他撑起身体，与周九良拉开了一些距离，膝盖却仍然卡在周九良的双腿之间，甚至放肆地往前顶了顶，隔着裤子磨蹭着周九良的阴茎，周九良敏感地向后瑟缩着，却完全退无可退。  
“不回答？没关系，我听到他们刚刚怎么叫你的了。周九良，对吗？”  
这时候再看，周九良就发现，眼前这张脸虽然五官精致漂亮，轮廓却分明是立体而有棱角的。他怎么会没有发现呢？！  
周九良持续的沉默并没有引来孟鹤堂的不耐烦，他再度靠近他，贴着他的耳畔道：“这么震惊吗？不至于吧，现在这个社会……其实只要爽到了，别的东西就不需要管那么多，对么？”  
那四处作乱的唇终于吻住了他。  
孟鹤堂的吻技熟练得令周九良感到嫉妒，他想要推开他，然而却又沉浸于那种意乱情迷。他不得不承认孟鹤堂的话是对的，周九良被这个人吸引了，只因为是他，而不是因为其他的一切。  
对方的手不知什么时候摸进了他的衣服，在胸前两点逗留许久，没有被人碰过的乳头敏感得不像样，仅仅撩拨几下，几丝呻吟便不受控制地溢出唇畔，很快又在那人唇齿的攻势下被吞了进去。“这已经算刺激了吗？”周九良为孟鹤堂话语中不加掩饰的笑意感到羞恼，刚想要反驳什么，却发现那双灵巧的手已经不知什么时候解开了他的皮带，不等周九良反应，孟鹤堂就揽着他的腰将他拽了起来，又一把拽下他的裤子。  
“乖，转过去跪好。”孟鹤堂轻柔的声音近乎哄骗，而周九良乐意遵从，现在这个状况下，他希望有人能告诉他该做什么，这样至少不会暴露自己的紧张和胆怯。于是他背对孟鹤堂跪在柔软的沙发上，啃咬般吻又落在他的背上，一根手指带着粘腻的凉意送进他的身体，周九良大概能猜到孟鹤堂的手指上沾着什么东西，看来这包厢真是设施齐全，而他是主动要求被带到这里的，就像一只主动走上烧烤架的小羊。突兀的不适让他下意识绷紧了身子，孟鹤堂的另一只手便适时地握住了他的性器，富有技巧的抚弄同周九良从前自己做的那些完全一个天上一个地下，快感渐渐积聚，淡化了后面的痛感，于是身体里的手指得以继续开拓，直到可以容进去第二根，直到那两根手指捅到了藏在深处的一点，周九良的腰猛地一软，向后靠在了孟鹤堂怀里。  
已经变硬变烫的一根抵着周九良的尾椎，他感到恐慌，觉得自己不可能把这样的一根东西纳进自己的身体里，何况这还是第一次。他想要逃开了，然而这个要操他的男人穿着裙子，这简直太方便了，孟鹤堂的双手短暂地离开了周九良的身体，他只消简单地拽下自己的内裤，近乎完全勃起的阴茎便弹了出来，将短裙的顶起一个弧度，连裙子都不用脱下来，就可以直接顶进周九良的身体。  
“嘶……”周九良倒抽一口冷气，眼泪一下子出来，顺着细细的眼尾在脸颊上蜿蜒出一道水痕。这比他想象中还要疼一百倍。  
从未被使用过的后穴即便经过足够充分的前戏依然紧得要命，尺寸可观的性器进去不到一半便寸步难行，孟鹤堂并不比周九良好受到哪里去，他贴紧怀里的人，声音竟仍然能保持温和：“九良，你太紧了，放松，不然我们俩谁都不舒服。”周九良感到火大，他无法控制自己地想孟鹤堂是怎么才能锻炼出这样圣人般的耐心：“不舒服……我他妈，逼你忍着了？”话没有说完便被压抑的呻吟取代，孟鹤堂故技重施地玩弄起周九良的乳首，他甚至没有脱掉他的衣服，而是隔着一层布料揉捏，比刚才使用手指更粗糙的触感带来了更大的刺激，周九良的身子软了下来，身后的人便一发狠捅到了底，两具肉体撞击发出沉闷的声响。孟鹤堂好像终于忍到底了，开始一言不发地抽插起来，裙边的亮片刮蹭着周九良臀部的皮肤，很快起了一道道红痕。周九良那一点藏得深，于是孟鹤堂每一下都狠狠地操进最里面，撕裂的痛感和被充满的饱胀感交错成混乱的快感渐渐从一点蔓延到全身，周九良的阴茎渐渐立了起来，随着主人一下一下被撞击的动作在空气中颤抖，孟鹤堂为了固定住周九良的身体用双手掐住他的胯，这样就可以更坚实地把自己送到那人的里面，他的呼吸终于不再平稳，夹带着粗重的喘息，再一次下发了指令：“九良，我要你动一动自己的前面。”周九良这次更加乐于照办，用生涩的动作抚慰着自己被冷落已久的性器，这感觉和刚刚无法相比，但好在前列腺快感可以将这点不足弥补，周九良很快射在自己手里，后穴同时下意识地收缩将孟鹤堂的阴茎绞紧，他停了几秒，接着一边更重更慢地操进去，一边腾出一只手，向前抓住周九良湿漉漉的手，引导着他向后摸到了二人交合的地方，恶意地将对方射出来的东西涂抹在被操到发红的穴口周围。周九良的手颤抖着，发出含糊的呜呜声表达自己的不满，孟鹤堂只好又低声哄道：“九良，你摸一摸我们好吗？”周九良在一片迷蒙中想，算了，已经照办那么多回了，不差这一句。于是他继续摸着自己湿润的穴口，还有孟鹤堂仍旧没有完全塞进去的一截性器以及不断打在他屁股上的卵蛋。  
孟鹤堂发出了今晚第一个最接近真心实意的笑声：“你真听话……你该好好看看你听话的样子，真的很可爱。”  
说着，他用手捏住周九良的下巴，迫使他抬起头，周九良这才发现，他所跪趴着的沙发上方的墙壁是一块茶色的玻璃，此时玻璃正一丝不苟地反射着他们的情形，他这才发现自己竟然在不自觉地翘起屁股迎合着孟鹤堂的节奏。孟鹤堂仍旧穿着抹胸，长发随着动作一摆一摆，连妆都没怎么花，看起来就好像周九良真的在被一个女孩子在操着。他的裙摆搭在周九良的腰上，上面一块洇开的痕迹，那是周九良不小心将他的精液抹了上去，孟鹤堂皱眉道：“喂，你弄脏了我最喜欢的裙子。“像是要彰显他的怒气，他越发快速而凶猛地凿着周九良的敏感点。  
周九良因为这副景象羞臊地闭起了眼睛，一片黑暗里他感到汹涌的快感在他的大脑和四肢乱窜，已经射过的阴茎竟然再次坚挺着渗出前液，可是大腿内侧的痉挛和后面火辣辣的痛却让他感到煎熬，忍不住抓着沙发靠背向前挣扎，却在下一秒被孟鹤堂抱回怀里。他感觉到对方在他身体里大开大合地动作，像是某种提醒他的信号，他只好再一次放弃挣扎地迎接那波热流冲刷过甬道直直打在那一点上，然后放任自己借助于此再次达到高潮。  
久违的吻安静地落在周九良的唇上，他忽然觉得很累，这才发现歌曲不知道什么时候已经停止，好像没有什么能阻止他就此干脆地昏睡过去。  
好在他拥有一个体贴的床伴，这应该是这场从开始就很诡异的性爱中唯一值得庆幸的地方，周九良讽刺地想，放心地丧失了意识。  
孟鹤堂目瞪口呆地看着毫无防备一秒入睡的周九良，半晌终于无奈地笑了：“小傻子，得亏你遇到了我这个好人呐。”  
说着，他认命地站起来将周九良半扶半抱地弄进了包厢自带的浴室，一点都不觉得他的自我评价有多丧良心。


End file.
